A component having inner and outer gearing is known from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0137096 A1 to Illerhaus et al. That application relates to a recommended configuration for a component with inner and outer teeth in which the inner teeth are integral with a base body and the outer teeth are an added part. A roller freewheel, or one-way clutch, is known from commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,488.